


Saturn

by Arrows_ofthemirkwoodprince



Series: The universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes. [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sad Brian May, Sad Roger Taylor (Queen), Shippy of you have your goggles on, maylor-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_ofthemirkwoodprince/pseuds/Arrows_ofthemirkwoodprince
Summary: It had been an argument just like any other, but soon it had become personal.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: The universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162130
Kudos: 13





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> A bucket load of h/c  
> Also CW: Some swearing

Roger entered his room at Rockfield farm and just tiredly slumped on the floor, not even bothering to take his shoes off. He had been feeling overwhelmed for the whole week, the pressure from songwriting and personal trouble looming over him. Yesterday it had become too much, he had snapped. It was not until common for him to anger quickly, but he usually didn't take his anger out on a person. But this time he had just been really pissed off with everything. Sitting on the dusty flooring he recalled yesterday's infamous events that had sparked tension inside the whole band. A huge argument had broken between him and Brian after a long hot day in their recording studio. This argument had started out like any other argument any other day but soon it had become deeply personal. Their tongues like knives stabbing each other. All Brian had asked was that maybe Roger could try a faster drum beat. And Roger had started to accuse him of always being too perfectionist, and not ever being open to others opinion. 

//"You know what , Bri!? It's you. You are the problem. You want everything and everyone to be so perfect so maybe they won't notice your mistakes! Yeah, ever crossed your mind that I don't have the energy to always put up with your whining! Fuck, I don't even know why you're keeping us here for so long when this song is SHIT"  
Roger had nearly shouted that to Brian's face. Who just coldly replied "Maybe it's not the song? Maybe it's your playing. Or maybe you put up such a show cause you're such an attention seeker"  
// The argument ended with both storming out of their barn studio, leaving their stunned bandmates standing in tense silence. The following day had been just as awkward full of tension and glares, they hadn't even been able to record but a few takes before an argument broke out again. Which in turn, had really pissed Freddie off. 

Roger looked up at the ceiling, sighing deeply. He knew he had to apologize Brian, for he knew he had been hurt too, seeing Brian's ever so gentle honey gaze appear so wounded, for Roger had just undone everything he had ever said when Brian had been feeling low. He had made it seem like Brian's thoughts were invalid. It stung his heart like a sharp knife to see the deep hurt flash across his eyes. He would apologize, too many thoughts were buzzing in his head. Thing is, he had tried to apologize earlier at dinner, but all he had gotten was a cold glare, Roger could see behind his mask though he could see all the underlying emotions storming in his best friends head. Fuck. He wanted his best friend back. Maybe it was selfish to think that Brian would want to talk so soon? It was only fair, he guessed. Small evil voice in his head wanted Brian to be the one to apologize, even if Roger had started it. He shook his head to rid him of those thoughts. Perhaps Brian just needed time? He had never stayed mad at him for this long. Roger buried his face in his hands, he felt defeated. He really had fucked up this time. Sitting on the dusty floor surrounded by all his thoughts was becoming too much. 

Roger didn't remember much of Brian's ramblings about stars. But what had always struck him, even left him in awe. Was his undying love and passion towards the unknown abyss. For Roger the sky had always seemed dark and distant. But Brian had always seemed to find solace among the solar system's endless wonders, and the brightness of stars. Roger lifted his head, tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind his ear. He shifted his gaze towards the window. The soft moonlight illuminated the room, giving it an eerie glow. Seeing the dark sky out of the window, he could now make out a few stars that were just visible in the evenings fading twilight. 

Getting up he walked over to the window, he looked outside. His gaze grazing the sky and the large fields of Rockfield. This time the stars were not distant, they were surprisingly painful to look at. Tearing his gaze away from the dark sky, he was about to go to bed and bury the awful events in his dreams, he saw something. Or rather, someone. A lump rose in his throat, he needed to settle this. Slipping on his shoes, he left the building they were staying in. Walking silently on the cold cobble stones he neared the fields. The whole scene looked like a painting, brilliant indigo sky, dotted with small sparkling stars. The fields stretched over as far as the eye can see, gentle strands of grass and hay swaying in the warm summer breeze. In the middle of the largest field, a large oak tree stood tall. But it was not the tree that caught his attention. It was the lone figure that leaned against it softly playing his acoustic guitar. His soft curly halo of hair shielded his face and hid it from Roger, camouflaging any feeling

Roger carefully stepped on the tall grass, feeling a small shiver down his spine as a grass frond tickled his ankle. A tight knot of anxiety had set inside his stomach, he felt a lump forming in his throat when he got closer. Brian suddenly turned his head, his expression blank. Roger sucked in a sharp breath.

"Look- Brian I. " the words got stuck in his throat.  
"Save it Roger, you were right" Brian stated flatly.  
Roger shivered and the knot in his stomach tightened when he heard those words.  
"No, Brian, no. Now, I don't even know how to begin. Fuck, I am so so sorry. It-its not true what I said. I lost control, acted out without thinking. And did one of the most awful things to be done. Now I don't know of Y- if you will ever forgive me. But for the love of stars don't you ever think that you are worthless, you deserve the world and so so much more. You are the wisest, kindest, and most talented man in the world. A pain in the ass sometimes. But you are my pain in the ass and I wouldn't exchange you for anything ever.Your feelings are never invalid, and it's true the drumbeat needed to be faster. I admit it''  
Roger saw a ghost of a smile on Brian's face at that remark. Roger hoped his rambling had any meaning to Brian. 

Brian looked at Roger again and set his guitar down, drawing in a deep shaky breath. "I- I guess I'm sorry too, I was kind of a jerk at dinner. "  
"no, you don't need to be. You needed time and that's more than just fine. " Roger stated.  
"I just. I just want my friend back" Roger felt a lump in his throat.  
Brian smiled slightly, this time it was a genuine one. " I, I guess I want mine back too. One thing though. I'm not willing to accept your request before you hear me out. I- I said some bad things too.  
You are the most phenomenal drummer I've ever heard. Also I know you were not seeking attention. I know you too well, what's the matter Rog? "  
Brian's voice was soft and genuine. Roger felt tears burning in his eyes. Swallowing them he carefully sat next to Brian.  
"It's just, I've been under so much stress lately. I just snapped. sorry. " the last word was quiet, Roger hid his face from Brian unsure of Brian's answer.  
"Oh, Rog" Brian's soft voice held no hurt nor jealousy just concern. "Talk to me, c'mon get it all out" 

Later in the morning John and Freddie would find the two sleeping peacefully in the fields looking more peaceful than ever.


End file.
